


Coatroom

by Surreal



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surreal/pseuds/Surreal
Summary: Who knew a social gathering could make Langly so horny?





	Coatroom

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Coatroom by Surreal

Coatroom  
Author: Surreal  
E-mail:   
Website: http://netjeru.ma-at.net/SurrealArts/  
Feedback: PLEASE!  
Status: Complete  
Category: PWP, Langly/Byers slash  
Rating: NC/17  
Summary: Who knew a social gathering could make Langly so horny?  
Archive: Lone Slasher (assuming it still exists) and Basement  
Disclaimer: Not mine...I *never* get the hot guys! *POUT*  
Notes: Arg!! Evil Cliche!PlotBunny struck me and wouldn't let go!!! Just a quick story to relieve some sexual frustration, having spent the last few days watching hours of Queer as Folk and gay porn. Was that TMI??

* * *

Langly sighed heavily, downing the remains of his wine and grimacing at the too-sweet bite of flavor. He set his glass down on the bar and looked around for his partners.

Standing up straight, nearly up on his toes, he finally spotted Frohike thoroughly entangled with an intimate group of men and women, the more...world-weary set, as Byers had dubbed them earlier in the evening.

They were attending one of the several yearly functions related to their work in computer technology; this one more formal than some of the others. All three wore dark suits - Frohike in all black, while Byers had gone with a dark, smoky gray and Langly, borrowing one of his lover's suits, wore navy blue with a softer, lighter gray shirt that accented the color perfectly.

After five minutes of searching, Langly finally spotted Byers talking politely with a beautiful, tall blonde woman near the front doors, close to the coatrooms.

Tugging irritably at his borrowed silk tie, Langly made his way through the thinning crowd toward his target.

Byers glanced up at the blonde man heading toward him and quickly made a polite break from his current conversation.

"God, I hate these things," Langly murmured as soon as he was within comfortable earshot. "Boring as hell."

"I know, but it's necessary. Keeps us in line with current contacts, you know that." Byers smiled sympathetically at the other man and gave his forearm a friendly pat. "Looks like it's winding down, at least. Maybe another hour, little more at most."

Langly wrinkled his nose and sighed again. "You talk to everyone you wanted to already?"

"Yeah, and a few I didn't," Byers shuddered. "You?"

"Done and done. Nothing worth hanging around for. Looks like Frohike's keeping busy, though. He's such a slut at these things."

Byers snorted. "No kidding."

Langly grinned suddenly, a predatory gleam in his eyes. "So...want to make up for the boring part? Make this little shindig worth our while?"

"Langly," Byers lowered his voice warningly. "Behave."

"Where's the fun in that..." Langly snagged the nearly empty glass from Byers' fingers and set it on a nearby table. "C'mon."

Byers let out a startled grunt as Langly grabbed his arm and dragged him into one of the coatrooms. The large walk-in closets were elaborate, consisting of several rooms in themselves. He let himself be led through several doors, through to the secluded, empty, and most likely forgotten depths of the storage areas.

"Ringo - " he finally started to protest, but was cut off as he was pushed up against the closed door and his mouth covered with the other man's. A warm, slick tongue glided over his lips, requesting entrance.

He gave in to the kiss, opening his mouth and sucking on the other man's tongue, tasting the faint remnants of sweet wine. Moaning softly, he gasped for air as Langly finally eased back with a soft, chaste brush of lips. "Ree, are you insane?! We can NOT do this here!!"

"John, babe...this is as private as it gets. And I've been thinking about this all night...just let me, okay? Live a little." Langly cupped the older man's cheek in his palm, eyes pleading.

Byers held his gaze for several moments, then finally nodded, a tiny, mischievous smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Langly's grin widened and he gave his lover a breathless kiss, reaching one hand down to stroke firmly over the other man's crotch. Byers gasped into his mouth, his eyes slamming shut and bucking helplessly into the large hand.

"So fucking hot," Langly growled, loving the way Byers' hands gripped his upper arms, the way his dick was hard within minutes, the way he smelled...heady mixture of cologne, wine, lust, and the faint hint of the dozens of people from outside who just couldn't keep their hands off this gorgeous man. "Want you..."

"Yes," Byers sighed, giving his permission to everything and anything his lover wanted. He couldn't refuse him anything, never wanted to.

Langly shucked off his jacket quickly, dropping it to the floor while one hand came up to loosen his tie and unfasten the top button of his shirt, just enough to give himself some breathing room. He kept kissing Byers while his hands continued their work, pushing the coat from the other man's shoulders and loosening the other tie and shirt as well.

Byers let his head thump back against the door, drowning in the feel of heat pressed against his body, hands stroking his erection through layers of cloth, rubbing his lower back in warm, loving circles.

The hand on his back slid away, and he opened his eyes to see Langly digging in his pocket. "You didn't."

"I did," Langly gave him a feral grin, raising the small bottle of lube for Byers to see.

"Oh, god..." Byers groaned, the hand between his legs moving up to unfasten his pants and push the material down, along with his boxers. He was startled when Langly suddenly dropped to his knees at his feet and without warning, enveloped his cock in his warm, wet mouth.

Byers brought his fist to his mouth, muffling the choked cries while his other hand stroked the soft, delicate hair that Langly had neatly tied back for the evening.

Slick, slightly cold fingers reached back between his legs and he spread himself invitingly, hissing at the pressure pushing into him. He looked down to see Langly's head come up, looking back up at him.

"You okay?" the younger man asked softly, his free hand rubbing Byers' hip soothingly.

"Yeah, yeah...just surprised me," he replied breathlessly.

"'Kay," Langly smiled warmly, ducking his head down and going back to licking the cock bobbing in front of his face. His fingers thrust and scissored inside the other man, stretching and preparing him.

Byers shuddered, waves of pleasure and heat coursing through him. He grunted a protest when the fingers slipped out of him and Langly stood up. It turned into a groan when Langly captured his mouth again, this kiss harder, more demanding than the previous ones.

Pulling back reluctantly, Byers turned around, pressing his body back against Langly, feeling the heat of the cloth-covered dick straining against his ass. He felt Langly's hands slide between them, one fumbling and pushing down the confining clothes while the other smoothly petted his ass.

The quiet tearing sound of the condom wrapper broke the stillness, Langly slipping it on securely, then wrapped his arm around Byers' waist as he guided himself with the other hand.

Byers braced his hands on the door, biting his lip to keep from moaning too loudly as the warmth against his back increased rapidly. Hard cock slipped into his crack, finding his entrance and pushing in, slowly, carefully. This was the one part neither of them ever rushed, no matter how far gone they were.

"Ahh...yeah, s'good," the older man muttered, leaning his forehead against the door and pushing back a little, signaling his readiness.

Langly's head dropped onto his partner's shoulder, the arm around Byers' middle tightening while his free hand reached down between the older man's legs, cupping and fondling the genitals almost absently. His hips found a smooth rhythm, tight, shallow thrusts into the welcoming heat.

Byers' head fell back onto the blonde man's shoulder, his mouth gaping as he panted, lost in the intensity of their coupling. Blindly, one hand reached back and grabbed Langly's hip, fingers digging hard into the flexing muscles. "Uhnn...mmmm..."

Pushed by the confined space, the heat surrounding them, the smell of sex, sweat, matching cologne, musky maleness, and the incredibly erotic sounds being driven from his lover's mouth, Langly gave into the burn. He jerked Byers' off roughly, feeling the slippery, hot wetness as the other man dripped and thrust hard into the gripping hand.

"Harder...now, please..." Byers gasped out, his face flushed brightly and gleaming with sweat, hair tousled from its previously groomed state.

"God, yeah...that's it, let go," the man behind him murmured, kissing the straining tendons in Byers' neck, pushing into the willing body hard and fast, pushing them both into pure pleasure.

Byers gave a harsh grunt as his body tightened, stilled, and the powerful spasms of release shattered him. He knew his fingers would leave bruises in Langly's hip but he knew the other man wouldn't mind one bit. Waves of orgasm rolled through him, until his mind cleared from the fog and he was once again aware of his body.

Still stroking Byers' cock, now wet with come and slowly softening, Langly latched onto the dark fabric covering his lover's shoulder with his teeth to muffle his cry as he came, his dick pulsing and releasing deep inside the other man.

Legs no longer able to support their weight, both men slid gracefully down to the floor, still joined as they knelt.

Langly felt himself start to slip out of Byers, and he quickly removed the condom and cleaned them up as much as possible with the handkerchief from his jacket pocket.

"I can't believe we just did that..." Byers sighed softly, his breathing returning to normal. He turned sideways and wrapped his arms around Langly, resting against the solid chest of his partner.

Langly hugged the warm, sated body to him and smiled. "Now, the hard part is going back out there and not looking like we've just fucked each other within an inch of our lives."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wheeeeeeee....the end.

\--Surreal

~~~~~  
"Yes. I even checked the Internet." - Langly to Jimmy.  
~~~~~  
"But sometimes the parents we are born of are not the parents that have made us." - Sally Helmerich, INVICTUS MANEO, Book 3, Part 33  
~~~~~  
Dean: God bless the slashers.  
Bruce: There's a picture that I just don't want in my head.  
Dean: And you've already put it there!  
-from the Zealot.com 5 March 2001 chat  
~~~~~  
Homepage: http://netjeru.ma-at.net/SurrealArts/  
~~~~~

  
Archived: December 30, 2001 


End file.
